


I Miss You...

by starrywolf101



Series: Depressing OneShots [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Corpses, Creepy, Dark, Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Flug walked down the abandoned corroded, searching for anybody… anyone that could be here. Even a hero would be better than nothing. The only sounds resonating in the bone chilling air were his ragged breaths and the clicking of heels on tile...





	I Miss You...

Flug walked down the abandoned corridor, searching for anybody… anyone that could be here. Even a hero would be better than nothing. The only sounds resonating in the bone chilling air were his ragged breaths and the clicking of heels on tile.

_ Click _

_ Clack _

_ Click _

_ Clack _

The scientist's heartbeat drummed in his ears. The rushing of his blood joining in every now and again. “Hello” Flug calls out as he stops in his tracks, no answer, “Is anybody here?” 

Nothingness fills the room with an eerie silence before Flug continued down the never-ending hallway. Shadows played tricks on the mad doctor’s mind, he was always on alert. Any creek or sudden movement, Flug would turn his attention to it. His eyes constantly searching from behind those goggles.

Just as he was losing hope, a metallic scent filled the air, luring Flug further into the madhouse. 

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

Went his heart. It pounded loudly, most likely alerting the threats that chose to linger. The smell became stronger, flooding his senses; overloading the genius. Flug reached the a door at the dead end of the corridor. The room behind emitting the metallic smell.

Flug reached for the knob and slowly twisted it, every bit of self preservation that remained from over the years screamed at the scientist to run and never look back, but curiosity got the better of him. Flug constantly tangoed with death.

The door opened, creaking as the rusted hinges threatened to give way… within the dark room was a true nightmare. Bodies among bodies were strewn about, each one mangled into an inhuman structure. Limbs and joints twisted in messed up ways, insides were torn out, faces unrecognizable. Crimson blood glittered from the moonlight that speckled through the boarded up windows.

_ Drip _

_ Drip _

_ Drip _

Were the sounds the drops of blood that fell from a table made. His eye caught a familiar looking top hat sitting in the middle of the floor. Flug walked closer, ignoring the smell of rotting corpse, and picked up the strange black hat that adorned a red stripe.

That’s when he lost it, the scientist fell to his knees and laughed until he cried. Everything he’d known in his lifetime with  _ him _ is all for nothing. Life truly is unfair, the world was black, no happiness to be seen. All it took for the little ol’ scientist to break was for the greatest villain of them all to disappear of the face of Earth.

Once his fit has ended, Flug stands back up and places the top hat on his head. He had long taken off the paper bag which kept him anonymous. The mousy brown hair was a mess, the goggles reflected the moonlight, and blood dampened the lab coat that Flug always wore. An evil grin, one of the like  _ he _ used to give adorned itself on the mad scientist’s face.

Someone had to run the company now, and it wasn’t like Flug isn’t qualified for it. The broken man reached inside his lab coat and brought forth a weapon and threw it at the closest wall before backing up a step or two just to be sure. The weapon created a huge explosion that created a hole the wall enough for a way out, but was small enough to keep the old building’s structure.

The scientist walked freely through the streets in a chilling night. He had a business to run now. “Black and red really does look good on me, doesn’t it?” Flug asked to no one, but the wind. The breeze had always carried messages from those far away, this time was no different. Flug had reached the gate of a tall, top hat shaped mansion. He sighed and looked to the wind one more time, “I miss you…”

_ em rof tneitap eb evol ym niaga uoy dnif dna xineohp a ekil sehsa eht morf erom ecno esir i yam _

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, the story behind this is up for speculation. Last night I listened to a dark af story that was "grimdark" but was way more intense. Had me in tears... but nevermind that. Comment your thoughts about this, list your ideas of what happened, and leave a kudos. Check out my other stories and thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed my sleepy writing <3  
> http://www.togglecase.com/


End file.
